Happy Birthday Shizu-Chan
by KoolaidShipping
Summary: It's Shizuo's Birthday, and Izaya has a 'surprise' for him. One-Shot. Lemon. Yaoi. Review Please


The tired blonde slowly opened the door to his shared apartment with Izaya Orihara. It was 11:00pm, and Shizuo felt extremely exhausted from working almost ten hours in the freezing weather of Ikebukuro.

Shizuo made his way to the leather couch that belonged to he informant and decided to rest there for a while before he went upstairs with his sleeping boyfriend.

Shizuo sat down on the couch, took off his blue shades, and leaned back, closing his tired mocha brown eyes. As he relaxed a while, and slowly started to drift to sleep, he heard footsteps coming near him.

"Shizu-chan~" a velvet voice sang quietly.

The ex-bartender groaned quietly, while his eyes still closed.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan~? Not happy to see me?" Izaya purred, as he stood behind the couch , leaning down next to the blonde's face.

"I'm tired." Shizuo huffed.

"Why didn't you come upstairs to sleep with me?"

"I was too tired to walk upstairs." He explained.

"That's unfortunate..." Izaya sighed and walked around the couch to stand in front of the sleepy blonde, "Why do you work so late?"

" 'Cause there's a lot of assholes who refuses to pay Tom." He replied.

Izaya sat down on the blonde's lap and smiled, "I'm sorry about that, Shizu-chan. But luckily for you, you don't have to go to work tomorrow, ne?" The raven purred.

Shizuo raised a brow with his eyes still closed, "I don't?"

Izaya chuckled, "Does Shizu-chan not know what day it is tomorrow?"

"Monday...?"

Izaya laughed, "Ahaha, yes Shizu-chan it_ is_ Monday tomorrow, but something special is happening tomorrow."

"Hmm?" Shizuo hummed.

Izaya sighed, "You really are a brainless protozoan." He paused, "Someone is turning twenty-five tomorrow~" Izaya purred and nuzzled his head in the crook of the brute's neck and kissing his skin.

With his eyes still closed, Shizuo frowned at the informant's words, and shivered at the sudden cold lips that attached to his warm skin, "Oh yeah...that almost slipped my mind..." He mumbled.

"You seem like you're actually dreading your birthday." Izaya chuckled, "Why is that, Shizu-chan?" He asked, and nibbled on Shizuo's neck.

Shizuo sighed and finally opened his eyes to look down at his boyfriend who was nibbling and licking at his skin, "My birthday is just a reminder on how boring my life is."

"Hmm? How so?" Izaya asked, now giving Shizuo scattered hickeys.

"Hnnn..." Shizuo groaned at Izaya's ministrations, "Nothing exciting happens in my life..."

Izaya paused and looked up at the blonde, "Exciting..?"

"Yeah..." Shizuo sighed.

"You want something exciting to happen in your life?" The informant smirked, "Do you have anything in mind?"

"...dunno...maybe...travel somewhere or something...?" He suggested, and grabbed Izaya's hips, and stared into his lustful auburn eyes.

Izaya smirked and leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Shizuo's. Shizuo began to kiss back, but with force, making Izaya mewl on his lips.

The ex-bartender licked the informant's lips, asking for entrance, which Izaya gladly agreed too; letting the wet appendage dance with his own. Shizuo roamed Izaya's sweet mouth, before Izaya pulled away, gasping for air.

As Izaya caught his breath, Shizuo gave Izaya the same treatment that he was getting from him earlier, licking and biting his neck.

Izaya threw his head back in pleasure, "Ah, so where would you like to go Shizu-chan~" the informant gasped.

"Hmm?" The blonde purred, whilst still sucking on the raven's skin.

"I'll take you anywhere you would like to go. Mm... maybe Paris...?" Izaya suggested, and captured Shizuo's lips again, while pawing at his clothing.

"Mmnnn-no..." Shizuo chuckled, as he too tried to take off Izaya's clothes.

Izaya managed to take Shizuo's vest off and was working on unbuttoning his dress shirt, "Mmhh...London...? Hawaii...New York...?" He continued suggesting, and ravished the blonde's mouth even more; licking the back of Shizuo teeth and Shizuo the same.

The two were devouring each other.

"No." Shizuo growled lustfully, taking off the rest of Izaya's clothing, creating hickeys all the way down to Izaya's pale chest. Shizuo then took the initiative to attach his mouth on Izaya's pink, erect, nipple.

"Ahn~! Mm...Singapore...? Egypt...Jamaica...Hollywood...?" Izaya moaned the names of famous places.

"No, no...and no." Shizuo chuckled and put his hands down Izaya's pants and palmed Izaya's erection through his boxers, "Aahhh...n-no fair, Shizu-chan..." Izaya moaned, "You're not-ah-! Helping..."

"What do you mean...?" Shizuo smirked, now reaching inside Izaya's boxers, and stroking him slowly.

"Mmm..." Izaya moaned, "You're not telling me...ah...where you want to go...for your birthday...ah!"

Shizuo continued stroking Izaya, and the only noise was Izaya's soft moaning and panting. Shizuo pursed lips, then decided to pressed them heatedly against Izaya's, and once again devouring each other's mouths, and was swallowing Izaya's moans. Once again, Izaya pulled away, with a blush steadily growing in his face, "T-tell me Shizu-chan..."

"Tch. You really want to know where I want to go?" Shizuo smirked, his stroking turned into pumping. Izaya nodded, with his swollen lips slightly opened.

Shizuo leaned next to Izaya's ear and whispered, "To our bed..." He smirked. Izaya smirked back and crashed lips onto Shizuo's; mewling at the warmth of Shizuo's lips returning back to his own.

Shizuo released Izaya's length and began to carry him up the stairs. Once in the bedroom, Shizuo dropped Izaya on the bed; crawling on top of him, and removed the informant's pants and boxers, as well as his own.

As Shizuo finished, Izaya snaked his arms around Shizuo neck pulling him closed to engage in another passionate, hot, kiss. Shizuo returned the kiss with yet another tongue tangling battle, and then Shizuo ground the duo's bare erections together.

"Ah~!" Izaya squealed at the sudden thrust, he too returned the favor and thrusted back at Shizuo.

"Ah...shit.." Shizuo groaned and continued with their heated kiss. The two men were entwined with one another, all they could do was to grab and kiss each other over and over, and they both could barely get enough of one another.

"Nnn...Shi-Shizu-chan~! I-I need you...now..." Izaya moaned, and thrusted their erections together again.

"Sh-shit...ah..." Shizuo moaned as well, and finally presented Izaya with his index, ring, and middle finger. Izaya looked, then smirked at the blonde ruffian and teasingly licked the three fingers slowly and playfully, without losing eye contact.

Impatiently, Shizuo gently shoved his fingers in Izaya's mouth. Now getting the message, Izaya now seriously made the fingers as wet as he could, and had a slight shiver run through his body.

Oh yes, Izaya wanted this badly, and so did Shizuo. Shizuo was relatively rough when it came to sex, which is what Izaya loved. He loved when Shizuo challenged him and became in complete control when fucking him. Not to also mention he was a complete masochist when it came to sex.

"Mmm, what's the rush, birthday boy? Can't wait to shove you cock in my tight hole?" Izaya coaxed, with his trademark smirk on his face.

"Tch. You're god damn right." Shizuo smirked and used his index finger to thrust in his tight hole. Shizuo wriggled his finger around, trying to widen Izaya's entrance, and then finally entered the second finger.

"Nnn..." Izaya groaned. The second finger stung a little but had gotten better after a couple of minutes, and then lastly Shizuo entered the third finger and this one stung the most. Izaya couldn't help but cringe at the third finger. It was always the third finger that Izaya couldn't stand, and hurt the most, no matter how many times he and Shizuo had had sex.

"Shit...you're tight." Shizuo groaned. His eyebrows scrunched with concentration, trying desperately to find Izaya's sweet spot. He curled his fingers upwards until he touched a bundle of nerves that made Izaya go wild, "Mnnnaaaahh!" Izaya moaned loudly. He threw his head back and arched his spine in intense pleasure.

Shizuo smirked at the moaning raven and thrusted his fingers into Izaya's tight hole again; earning more obscene noises from him. Shizuo pulled out his fingers and twisted them back in clockwise, pressing up against the bundle of nerves that made Izaya go crazy.

"Aaah! Sh-Shizuo...! Ah!" He panted, and ran his hands through the blonde mop that belonged to Shizuo. He tugged the blonde strands harshly. He wanted Shizuo to continue, but wanted him to also stop, because he wanted more than just Shizuo's slick fingers.

"Sh-Shizuo...ah...! S-stop...! Haaah...!" The raven protested, but his hips willingly rocked against Shizuo's slick digits.

"You want me to stop?" Shizuo chuckled; poking at Izaya's prostate again.

"Mmmnnn...ah...I need you...haaah...not your fingers...nnnnggh" Izaya moaned.

Shizuo smirked and pulled his fingers out of Izaya; making him feel empty. Shizuo positioned himself at Izaya's entrance and slowly pushed himself inside, feeling the wonderful warmth around his length.

Izaya moaned at the length that entered inside of him, making him feel really full. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's back; clawing at the skin, and leaving ten red stripes on the ex-bartender's back.

"Nn..." Shizuo groaned, and latched his canines on Izaya's sensitive neck, making Izaya bruise.

"Aah! Shizu-!" Izaya yelled and gasped at the sudden thrust inside of him.

"Hnnn...!" Shizuo groaned and thrusted fully into Izaya's depths, and poking at his prostate.

"Haaah! Shizuo...! H-harder-nnng!" Izaya gasped.

Shizuo thrusted faster inside of the smaller man; fast enough to make the king sized bed to shake. Shizuo kissed Izaya's sweet mouth, devouring his sweet moans and gasps that emit from him.

The blonde wrapped his tongue around the raven's; once again, taking another taste of each other's addictive mouth.

Shizuo pulled away and nibbled the informant's plumped lips, and continued thrusting into Izaya.

"Ah..! Mmnn...Y-you can do better than that...ah..!" Izaya coaxed, "Mmm, c'mon...harder...! Mnnn...ah..!" He moaned.

"Tch. If I go any harder, ah...I'll break you in two..." Shizuo joked, and used his left hand to stroke Izaya's erect member again, and the other hand to tug on the raven's hair.

"Ah..! Nnaaah...! That's fine! Break me in two...aaah! F-fuck me up...!" Izaya moaned, and clawed harder at Shizuo's back.

Shizuo sighed, pissed off that he wasn't satisfying the raven enough. But, Shizuo was up for a challenge, and decided to thrust into Izaya a lot faster and harder, making Izaya's body being harshly moved across the bed.

"Aaahhhh...! Perfect...mmmn...!"Izaya sighed happily.

"Feels good huh?" Shizuo smirked.

"Ahhhn...! Spectacular~! Ah...!" Izaya responded.

Shizuo smirked at the response and now pumped Izaya rhythmically to his thrusting.

"Aaahh...! Shizu-oh! Ahh...!" Izaya moaned and moved his hands back to Shizuo's blonde locks and tugged harshly.

"Fuckk..." Shizuo groaned and continued thrusting and pumping hoping that Izaya would release soon because he was very close to coming.

"Nnnaaah...Shizu-Shizuo...ah...ahh..." Izaya panted. He wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist, hoping to pull Shizuo deeper inside, if possible.

"Aah...ahh..." Shizuo huffed. He leaned his head down next to the place where Izaya's heart was beating and attached his mouth onto Izaya's pert nipples. He nibbled on the pink skin and earned more noises from the informant.

"Ahhh...Shizu-chan~! I'm...AH...close..!" Izaya informed. Shizuo let out a relieved sigh, grateful that Izaya was close to coming, which meant that he didn't have to hold back.

Shizuo thrusted a few more times until he finally came first inside of Izaya.

The raven moaned loudly, at the immense feeling of being filled, and he too came onto Shizuo's chest. Toes curled and fingers clenched, Izaya was fully spent, and so was Shizuo.

Shizuo pulled out of Izaya and flopped next to Izaya, panting, and closing his eyes, feeling exhausted. He then felt a lithe body crawl on top of his chest.

The two laid together in a comfortable silence, until Izaya finally spoke, "Shizu-chan, I'm starting to get the feeling that you only want me for sex." He chuckled.

"Tch. That's not true." Shizuo sighed; opening his eyes.

"You're always all over me~"

"You were the one who was begging for more. Not to mention that you started it." Shizuo huffed, and put his hands behind his head.

"So the brute_ is_ clever~" Izaya chuckled, "Let that be an introduction to your birthday gift. By the way, where do you want to travel to for your birthday? You never told me."

Shizuo shrugged, "Don't really feel like going anywhere..." He replied.

"What? You just said you wanted to travel somewhere." Izaya complained, feeling slightly annoyed.

"I changed my mind." He shrugged.

"I thought you wanted something exciting to happen in your life." Izaya fake pouted.

"I just walked home from work, to have rough sex with you, flea. I think that's pretty exciting." Shizuo said with a small smile tugging on his lips.

Izaya looked up at the blonde's face intently and smiled, "I'm exciting? I'm so flattered." He chuckled.

"Well yeah. You're the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me." Shizuo blushed at his own words, "Just wish that I would've figured that out sooner." He mumbled.

Izaya's heart melted at those words. Shizuo never said anything so sweet towards him ever, "Aww...is Shizu-chan getting all soft on me? How adorable~" Izaya mocked

"Tch." Shizuo blushed more from embarrassment, "Yeah yeah whatever." He sighed; then he felt warm, swollen lips kiss his own gently.

"Mmm..." Shizuo moaned and kissed back.

Izaya pulled away and smiled, "You're so cute Shizu-chan~ Too bad you're getting so old and wrinkly." He joked.

"I'm not old!" Shizuo barked, "Besides I'm not that older than you."

"Really now?" Izaya said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I'm like a year and a couple of months older than you."

"I beg to differ, Shizu-chan." the raven chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Then just how old are you?" He asked.

"I am forever twenty-one, Shizu-chan~ you should know that by no." Izaya smiled.

Shizuo rolled his eyes at the smaller man, "Whatever. You're twenty-three in a half, get it right." The blonde grumbled and closed his eyes.

The two remained quiet as Shizuo was on the verge of going to sleep, until he heard a velvet voice whisper, breaking the silence, "Happy Birthday, Shizu-chan~"

Yes it was now midnight and Shizuo was officially twenty-five years old. Another year full of unexpected events, and another year with his loved ones.

Shizuo let out a soft groan of annoyance, but secretly smiled.

* * *

I originally was gonna post this on Monday, on Shizuo's birthday, but I got caught up with time and stuff ; m ;

BUT I did managed to draw a picture for Shizu-chan ON his birthday~ Ahah I will post a link on my profile so you guys can read :3

Anywho, I hope you guys liked this story :3 cause I enjoyed writing a One-Shot smut...

(so far all my fics are rated **'M'** TT m TT am I really THAT dirty minded?!)

Review please~! Tell me how I did~


End file.
